Sam Riegel
Samuel Brent Oscar Riegel (born October 9, 1976) is an American voice actor, Writer and ADR Director. He's the older brother of voice actress Eden Riegel. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2016) - Coachman (ep67), Doctor (ep15), Guard#2 (ep73), Old Farmer (ep49), Royal Builder (ep33), Squirrel (ep15), Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Pilot (ep1) 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Jock 'TV Specials' *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Smokelee *Winx Club (2011) - Riven *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Riven, Mike's Co-Worker *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Riven *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Riven Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Ikeda (ep2) *Durarara!! (2011) - Contact (ep13), Issac Dian, Man A (ep20), Punk (ep26), Ryo Takiguchi, Yellow Scarf Member (ep20), Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Yonekichi *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks A (ep2), Klatt (ep6), Patron (ep3), Wild Bunch A (ep1) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Viral *Iron Man (2011) - Masked Man (ep11), Reporter on TV (ep11), TV Reporter (ep12) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Male Student (ep1), Suzuki (ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Dancing Man (ep6), Friend B (ep7), Men (ep4), Teacher (ep5), Teacher (ep11), Teacher Mr. Yamazaki (ep9) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ahbmad Saluja, Dorji, Spartos *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee B (ep48), Constantine (ep32), Customer (ep49), Guest B (ep36), Killer (ep31), Man A (ep67), Neighboring Student (ep26), Peter (ep5), Reporter (ep3), Reporter B (ep46), Student (ep25), Toshio Iwai (ep35) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Baki, Blue B (ep282), Cheering Man (ep175), Denka (ep189), Flashback Voice#2 (ep175), Fukai (ep318), Ko Hyuga, Tofu (ep195) *One Punch Man (2016) - Metal Bat (Announced) *Wolverine (2011) - Kai (ep7), Kurohagi's Minion, Madripoor Thug (ep9), Thug (ep8) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Border Guard, Susuki *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Assistant Director 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Gusto Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Leon Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Hostage, Officer Beauchamp, Officer DeRogatis, Officer Welch *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cameraman, Civilian *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Relieved Hostage *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Aftermath Survivor, Lab Polanski, Survivor Three *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Shadow Leader, Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Saint Walker *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Microsoft Flight (2012) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Baki *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Zed, Zurkon Jr. *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Starscream, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Soldier 02, Starscream *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Starscream, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Alphinaud *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Rufus Falken *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Imperial Trooper *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Ky Kiske *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Ganache, Younger Brother *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Ganache, Younger Brother *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Virgil *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kuroma Tatsushiro *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Baki, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Baki, Hakui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Baki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Baki, Roshi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Roshi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Roshi *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Gabriel Chavez *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Jean-Paulet *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zor *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Nassau Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2016. Category:American Voice Actors